Alone With You
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: Chris is going back and forth in his mind why he wants Dolph because the only time Dolph wants to see him is when he's drunk. Based on the song, Alone with You by Jake Owen.


Title: Alone With You

Pairing: Jericho/Dolph; Miz/Jericho

Rating: M (Just a warning)

Warning: Songfic

Summary: Chris is going back and forth in his mind why he wants Dolph because the only time Dolph wants to see him is when he's drunk. Based on the song, Alone with You by Jake Owen.

Note: First Fic since last year, Writer Block sucks

Chris went backstage after giving Dolph a code breaker on Monday Night Raw. He chuckled, that young guy was just like him back in the day. Also deep down that young guy also held his heart, but Dolph would never understand. Chris went to the showers and started thinking things in his head like when he should tell Dolph he loves him; then again it would be no use. His thoughts got to him, and he could feel tears falling from his eyes. _Come on Jericho get it together, you are a strong man! _Chris quickly wiped his tears and stopped his sniffling before anyone could hear him. Mike stood outside the showers and looked at Chris, "Hey Man, we are going to the bar to drink, you should come!" Mike pointed to Dolph and a few others. "No, that's fine, I think I am going to bed, Goodnight Mike." At this point Mike knew something was up with his friend, but he didn't want to annoy him with questions, so he left for the bar.

_**I don't see you laugh, you don't call me back but you kiss me when you're drunk**_

_**I don't know your friends, don't know where you've been why are you the one I want**_

Chris laid in bed, listening to his music but after awhile, he was thinking of Dolph. Chris never saw Dolph smile or a real smile, yeah his cocky smiles but that was all a put on. He remembered the first time Dolph ever won a belt, they all went out celebrating and Dolph was drunk and gave Chris a kiss. Chris couldn't lie to himself that was the first time he felt things for another man after what happened between him and Jay. He felt his finger touch his lips, at one time Dolph had kissed him, but it wasn't a true kiss, he was drunk.

Dolph had so many friends; Chris didn't know who all they were and what they were doing. He didn't even know where Dolph was at this time. He was probably at the bar getting drunk and going home with a guy he met there. Chris could feel he was getting hard under his blanket; he always did thinking about that bleach blond boy. He took hold of his erection and thought what if that was Dolph giving him a blow job that made him explode fast. _Damn, there are so many guys that could want me, Mike being one and all I want is that fucking ass drunk. Why must I want you Dolph? _After his thoughts cleared and he relaxed some, his phone beeped. Chris checked his voice mail when he heard, "Hey Chris, pick up, I want to come over, please, Come on Chris, call me back..." Chris shook his head, but he called Dolph back and told him, he could come over and stay.

_**Don't put your lips up to my mouth, and tell me you can't stay, don't slip your hand under my shirt, and tell me it's ok don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me I can't be alone with you, got me out on the edge every time you call and I know it would kill me if I fall, I can't be alone with you**_

Dolph stumbled in to the room and Chris took him by the hand and led him to the bed. Dolph started to move closer and closer to Chris, until their noses were touching. "Nick, no, stop it!" "Chris, it's alright ." "Nick, you are drunk, you don't know what you are doing." Dolph kissed Chris roughly and Chris gave up the fight, until Dolph's hand went under the night shirt, he had been wearing. "Nick, please don't. " "Chrissy, just relax, I'll take good care of you." Of course Chris couldn't hold back anymore, he felt kisses going on his neck and going lower. Dolph teased him and stopped, and got dressed and left for the room across the hall.

Chris didn't know what to think or do at that time he felt bad. He knew Dolph only loved him, when he was drunk. He couldn't be alone with Chris when he was sober, he hated Chris. In the middle of the night Chris woke himself up from crying, he wasn't alone though. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mike sitting there. "Chris, tell me what the fuck is going on NOW!" "Mike, I-I-I can't" Mike went to hold Chris and told him it's going to be alright. "No it won't Mike, I am dying inside, I fell for him and I can't be alone with him anymore." Mike wondered who he was talking about, he was fixing to ask Chris, but he saw that Chris was asleep. "_I Love you Chrissy, I won't leave." _

_**Please, don't chain that door, I can't win this war your body is like a pill I shouldn't take**_

Chris couldn't stay away from Dolph, he got up early the next morning, he couldn't sleep, even when Mike was holding him. He knocked on the door, and Dolph answered and then closed it. "Nick please, I Love you! There I said it! Please let me in!" "No Chris, you know I can't stand you! No go back to your room!" Mike heard it all from the room, he loved Dolph. He shook his head, _well Mike now you know. _It still won't stop him from wanting Chris, maybe soon he will see how Dolph is and forget about him.

_**Don't put your lips up to my mouth, and tell me you can't stay, don't slip your hand under my shirt, and tell me it's ok don't say you love me cause you know you're gonna love me and leave I can't be alone with you, got me out on the edge everytime you call and I know it would kill me if I fall, I can't be alone with you**_

Another late night call from Dolph made Chris jump in bed. He called him back and said yes he could come over, it would be a mistake but he didn't care at this time. "Chrissy, I want to make love to you." "Nick you have me I'm not fighting anymore." Dolph was going down on him and Chris knew what was fixing to happen, him leaving again. True to his thought's Dolph left him unsatisfied and feeling empty inside. Another night of tears for Chris again.

A couple of hours later, Mike came in the room, he loved watching and holding Chris as he slept like a baby. Chris woke up and said, "Why Mike, why must he only love me when he's drunk?" "I don't know Chrissy" "Please Mike don't call me that, he calls me that." "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to call you." "Can I call you mine?" "Of course, you can, I know it won't be easy for you to escape Dolph and his drunken nights, but I can't stand to see you killing yourself and your feelings for someone who is like that." "Thank you, it's been 5 years I wanted Dolph and it's hard not to get what I want, but you are right, it will be ok. Just hold me while I cry." "I will baby! I love you." "Mike, I can't say it back, not yet." "It's fine, you will say it when you are ready and feel like saying it."


End file.
